Turquoise
Turquoise (specifically Turquoise Facet-3N5L Cut-5XG) was a Homeworld Gem who had since joined the Crystal Gems and an original character made by BlueWhiteLight. Appearance Turquoise has light blue hair with an even lighter blue skin. Her baby blue uniform consists of diamonds and a single cyan star on her naval. Her pants are turquoise green with stars on the points of her feet. Her gemstone is on her chest. Behaviour Turquoise is described as a calm and perseverant gem. She hates failing and works to the best of her ability. She is also quite patient but can get impatient sometimes. She does have a soft heart and would burst into tears if she had known that a gem relative had been shattered. History She heard Rose Quartz’s speech and agreed to rebel as she hated her job in Homeworld and wanted to be free. Before the diamond light came after the Gem War, she and Turquoise (left cheek gem) created a wall of plasma to shield many gems. The gems hung around the strawberry battlefield and Turquoise’s base to this day. Shortly after, Star Ruby was poofed by Corrupted Sphene which Turquoise set off to find. When she found her, she ate her gemstone so Turquoise dived onto her belly which made her spit out Star Ruby’s gem. In anger, Corrupted Sphene blew fire against Turquoise which jumped really high but accidentally landing on Corrupted Sphene’s back. The two flew of panicking but soon got used to the unusual interaction. Turquoise had tamed Corrupted Sphene and came to the bunch of gems with Corrupted Sphene and a petrified Star Ruby. Abilities Turquoise possesses standard Gem abilities including bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with BlueWhiteLight's Gems * When fused with Ruby Star, they form Kunzite. * When fused with Ruby (Right Knee Gem), they form Kunzite. * When fused with Red Jasper, they form Ametrine. * When fused with Aqua Sapphire, they form Indicolite. * When fused with Hessointe (Right Eye Gem), they form Feldspar. * When fused with Aquamarine (Right Cheek Gem), they form Prismarine. * When fused with Red Jasper and Aqua Sapphire, they form Cobalt Aura. Unique Abilities * Ionkinesis: Turquoise can fight and build using plasma. * Stick: Turquoise can summon plasma sticks to fight which she is skilled at. * Launchpad: Turquoise can summon a launchpad which fires off elements at her opponents when she plays it or can simply play for leisure. Relationships Ruby Star Turquoise and Ruby Star get along well. They even consider themselves as siblings. Sometimes they may annoy and argue with each other but it ends happily in the end. Red Jasper Turquoise and Red Jasper are really close friends. They play video games with Aqua Sapphire and end up having fun. Aqua Sapphire Turquoise and Aqua Sapphire are really close friends. They play video games with Red Jasper and end up having fun. Ruby (Right Knee Gem) Turquoise and Ruby are close friends though she has to keep her away from Corrupted Sphene as much as she can. They play video games with each other though Ruby is way better at playing than Turquoise. Corrupted Sphene The two had grown as “gem’s best friend” and share adventures and victories with each other. Poppy Jasper and Carnelian The trio have created strong relationships with each other. Ruby (Nose Gem) Ruby annoys Turquoise and other gems too much. Trivia * Her instrumental theme has a wobble bass. * She can build functional warp pads. ** She doesn’t want to fix the galaxy warps pads in fear that Homeworld gems arrive. * She is the first gem to tame a corrupted gem. * She knows Steven but he doesn’t know Turquoise… yet. * She is a professional gamer ** However, Ruby (Right Knee Gem) is way more skilled than Turquoise. * She rage quite sometimes, much to Ruby’s amusement. * Her favourite music genres are Dubstep, Trap, Electro and EDM. ** She can make songs with those type of gems with her launchpad. * Turquoise is more powerful than Garnet but weaker than Opal. * Turquoise is BlueWhiteLight’s gemsona. * Her base is in the Strawberry Battlefield. Gemology Gemstone Information * Turquoise is an antique ornamental stone, highly regarded for its unique and striking namesake colour. Valued in both the ancient Persian and Native American civilisations, it still retains its popularity today. ** Turquoise specimens are often polished or sliced for collectors, and may even be dyed. * Turquoise often contains embedded shiny Pyrite flakes, or may contain black oxide veins running through it. ** It is sometimes intergrown together with other secondary copper materials, especially Chrysocolla. * Turquoise's formula is CuAl6(PO4)4(OH)8 • 4H2O Gemstone